


A Day in the Life

by cuteunni



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: A Day in the Life of Charlotte





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic. I think I wrote this in 2010

Charlotte snuck around a group of classmates until she was sure no one could see her from across the school yard. Emma, Rikki and Cleo stood talking in the middle of the yard. It infuriated her more that they had excluded her from their silly group. Though she knew she had never truly been a part of their group. She was better than them. She looked around one last time before covertly holding both arms out in front of her.

If they wouldn’t include her she would make their lives a living hell. The sprinklers went off and all the teens on the lawn scattered like ants. Charlotte watched her targets, a smug smile spread on her face. Exams were today and they would miss at least one. Make-ups were only given out for special notes, like doctor notes. They were out of sight now, but she left the sprinklers on for good measure.

“Why did you do that?” a voice asked behind her.

Startled she began to formulate excuses in her mind, until she looked up.

“It was a fluke. I was about to do something then the sprinklers went off on their own. She lied. Lewis looked down on her, a frown marring his face.

“Why can’t you four just get along? I don’t understand.” The seriousness in his eyes struck her heart.

“I tried, remember? They cast me out.” Her tone was almost threatening.

“Whatever. Just leave them alone okay.” He was tired of having the same argument with Charlotte and the girls. He hoped it would just straighten its self out. He knew after school Emma would want to have a meeting at her house. Fishing sounded like a better idea. After his tests he gathered his fishing gear and went to a spot even Cleo didn’t know about.

He didn’t make it home until late that night. He went up to his room and checked his phone. He wasn’t surprised, Cleo and Charlotte had tried to call him several times. He sighed and turned off the phone. No point in calling them back now.


End file.
